


Favorite Customer

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mobster AU [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Business, F/M, Het, Human, Light Angst, Mobsters, Prostitution, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse wishes Megatron never had to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Customer

Eclipse panted hard as she lied on the sheets, still trying to recover from that last round. She lied on her stomach, fingers still dug into the sheets, though she was no longer clawing into them like before. Her thighs and insides were wet and sticky with her customer’s fluids... and hers.

She glanced over her shoulder, seeing Megatron get up from the bed to head over to the bathroom. She gave a small smile before grabbing the pillow to rest her head on it. She liked having Megatron as a customer. He was so much nicer than any other of her clients. And he seemed to like her enough too, since he had become one of her regulars whenever he stopped by the club. In fact, nowadays, Megatron wouldn't even have sex with her in the back rooms of the club. He would take her back to his penthouse and they would do it there, which of course meant she had to spend the night.

Not that she minded. His place was a hundred times better than those cheap back rooms. And the bed was certainly a lot softer and much more comfortable when she finally got to sleep.

Soundwave told her to be careful of him, but she didn't think she had anything to be afraid of. Megatron had never once hurt her and actually took care of her during and after sex. He was one of the very few customers who helped her get off and never left her feeling unsatisfied... And even though he was into hardcore BDSM and was a sadist, she felt safe. She felt... as if she mattered.

It was a little strange, but Eclipse found herself happy to have him as her customer. She had never had a customer like him before: handsome and kind and attentive. He would ever bring her gifts every now and then. He treated her like a person. Almost like a lover, she would dare say. His men were nice to her too and they certainly didn't have to be...

But she knew that wasn't the case. She knew she was just a product to him, something to help him relieve stress and tension. Still, it was just so nice to feel like a real person. Someone who actually mattered. She was so used to men seeing her, feeling her up whenever she entertained them out in the main hall, and then fucking her hard before leaving without even satisfying her own lust.

At least with Megatron... Even if it was only for a moment, she could pretend she was being loved by someone who cared.

"Eclipse."

She turned her head to see Megatron looking at her. She smiled and turned over on her back as he crawled back onto the bed. Now was going to be her favorite part. When he had finally gotten out all of his sadistic lust for the night, but still wanted to hold her. Still wanted to make her scream.

Eclipse bit back a moan when he was suddenly in between her legs again, pushing her hard cock inside of her as his arms came around her to hold her tightly to his chest. She hugged him back, keeping her thighs pressed firmly against his hips. 

He chuckled in her ear, a pleasurable shiver running down her spine. "Needy for more already?"

"Y-Yes... Pl-Please..."

"Don't worry," he murmured, slowly starting to pick up a moderate pace with his thrusts. "I'll make you cum again."

Eclipse allowed him to kiss her, making her hug him tighter. It was probably foolish, but she wished she could stay with him like this forever. He would probably be the only customer who would ever treat her like this, who would ever be this kind to her... And she knew it wouldn't last. He was only here in Paris for a short while, only for a year. And in four months, that year would end and he would go back home. 

And she would never see him again.

So at least when they were like this, she didn't have to worry about it. She could enjoy her time with the mob king while it lasted. She could pretend she was being loved for now.

At least she would always have the memories when it finally came to an end.


End file.
